Battle System
The Koihime†Musō series is a Visual Novel series, focused on the Three Kingdoms Era of China. Said era is home to various battles that shaped the course of history and is represented by a battle system. Koihime†Musō Each battle in Koihime†Musō is set up as a series of tactical moves of the player, each battle corresponding to one day of fighting, with a predetermined set of goals, whether it be to annihilate the enemy or wait out a series of turns. As part of the Hongō Faction, the player chooses two from a maximum of six characters (Kan'u, Chōhi, Shokatsuryō, Chōun, Bachō, and Kōchū), one to serve as a General, the other to serve as a Strategist. The general is given the option of using a special skill, known as Ōgi, which could directly influence the battle. The strategist, meanwhile, gives bonuses to different formations. You will also be given the option of distributing soldiers across different classes of troops, the Light Infantry, the Heavy Infantry, and the Archers. During the battle, each day starts with both sides choosing a formation. There are a total of 10 formations, 5 Offensive and 5 Defensive. Some of the opposing armies will not have a formation at all, either from disorganization or inexperience. In general, Offensive Formations are suited for dealing high damage to enemy troops, while Defensive Formations are suited for lowering damage received by the player's troops. Each formation favors a class of troops offensively and defensively. After choosing a formation, the player is given the option of activating their Ōgi if it is available to them, and then choosing whether to "Charge" at the opponents with their Light Infantry, "Intercept" enemy forces with their Heavy Infantry, or "Fire" at the enemies with their Archers. Enemy generals may also use Ōgi, each with various effects. KM Strategy system 1 JP.png|About Formations Japanese version KM Strategy system 1.png|About Formations English version KM Strategy system 2 JP.png|Formation Relationships Japanese version KM Strategy system 2.png|Formation Relationships English version KM Start Battle JP.png|Battle Information Japanese version KM Start Battle.png|Battle Information English version KM General selection JP.png|General Selection menu Japanese version KM General selection.png|General Selection menu English version KM Strategist selection JP.png|Strategist Selection menu Japanese version KM Strategist selection.png|Strategist Selection menu English version KM final statistics JP.png|Troop Distribution menu Japanese version KM final statistics.png|Troop Distribution menu English version KM Strategist system JP.png|Choosing a formation Japanese version KM Strategist system.png|Choosing a formation English version KM fighting system JP.png|Choosing an action Japanese version KM fighting system.png|Choosing an action English version Generals KM Aisha General JP.png|Kan'u Unchō General Japanese version KM Aisha General.png|Kan'u Unchō General English version KM Rinrin General JP.png|Chōhi Yokutoku General Japanese version KM Rinrin General.png|Chōhi Yokutoku General English version KM Shuri General JP.png|Shokatsuryō Kōmei General Japanese version KM Shuri General.png|Shokatsuryō Kōmei General English version KM Sui General JP.png|Bachō Mōki General Japanese version KM Sui General.png|Bachō Mōki General English version KM Sei General JP.png|Chōun Shiryū General Japanese version KM Sei General.png|Chōun Shiryū General English version KM Shion General JP.png|Kōchū Kanshō General Japanese version KM Shion General.png|Kōchū Kanshō General English version Strategists KM Aisha Strategist JP.png|Kan'u Unchō Strategist Japanese version KM Aisha Strategist.png|Kan'u Unchō Strategist English version KM Rinrin Strategist JP.png|Chōhi Yokutoku Strategist Japanese version KM Rinrin Strategist.png|Chōhi Yokutoku Strategist English version KM Shuri Strategist JP.png|Shokatsuryō Kōmei Strategist Japanese version KM Shuri Strategist.png|Shokatsuryō Kōmei Strategist English version KM Sui Strategist JP.png|Bachō Mōki Strategist Japanese version KM Sui Strategist.png|Bachō Mōki Strategist English version KM Sei Strategist JP.png|Chōun Shiryū Strategist Japanese version KM Sei Strategist.png|Chōun Shiryū Strategist English version KM Shion Strategist JP.png|Kōchū Kanshō Strategist Japanese version KM Shion Strategist.png|Kōchū Kanshō Strategist English version Battles List Shin Koihime†Musō In the second novel, the combat system has undergone major changes. Similar to before, the player is tasked to choose two characters, one to serve as General and the other serving as Strategist. The chosen general has a corresponding number of units that they lead into each battle, , , and the . For example, Ryūbi would have one unit of cavalry, six units of spearmen, and one unit of bowmen, while Sōsō has three units of each. Which formations you could use during battle is decided by which strategist is chosen, unlike the previous game, and each formation will boost the number of units given to the general. It is possible to switch formations during battle allowing for flexibility of which troops to boost. During the battle phase, Generals have access to their own set of unique abilities, which you have to charge up before you use them. These abilities vary per General, from destroying a significant number of enemy forces to inflicting status effects on enemies to adding bonus effects to the faction's soldiers. During the Gi Route, only fifteen characters can serve as both General and Strategist. In the Go Route, nine people can serve the same role. During the Shoku route, twenty. Each character's availability changes as the story progresses. Also, despite the enemy having predetermined enemy generals and strategists, their allies can sometimes give aid from the outside, adding complications to the combat. Battle Information SKM.png|Battle Information General Selection menu SKM.png|General Selection menu Strategist Selection menu SKM.png|Strategist Selection menu Troop Distribution menu SKM.png|Troop Distribution menu Choosing an action SKM.png|Choosing an action Choosing an special attack.png|Choosing an special attack Gi Generals and Strategists SKM All Gi Staff.png|SKM All Gi Staff SKM Sōsō General.png|Sōsō Mōtoku General SKM Kakōton General.png|Kakōton Genjō General SKM Kakōen General.png|Kakōen Myōsai General SKM Jun'iku General.png|Jun'iku Bunjaku General SKM Kyocho General.png|Kyocho Chūkō General SKM Ten'i General.png|Ten'i General SKM Kakuka General.png|Kakuka Hōkō General SKM Tei'iku General.png|Tei'iku Chūtoku General SKM Gakushin General.png|Gakushin Bunken General SKM Riten General.png|Riten Mansei General SKM Ukin General.png|Ukin Bunsoku General SKM Chōryō General.png|Chōryō Bun'en General SKM Chōkaku General.png|Chōkaku General SKM Chōhō General.png|Chōhō General SKM Chōryō General 1.png|Chōryō General SKM Sōsō Strategist.png|Sōsō Mōtoku Strategist SKM Kakōton Strategist.png|Kakōton Genjō Strategist SKM Kakōen Strategist.png|Kakōen Myōsai Strategist SKM Jun'iku Strategist.png|Jun'iku Bunjaku Strategist SKM Kyocho Strategist.png|Kyocho Chūkō Strategist SKM Ten'i Strategist.png|Ten'i Strategist SKM Kakuka Strategist.png|Kakuka Hōkō Strategist SKM Tei'iku Strategist.png|Tei'iku Chūtoku Strategist SKM Gakushin Strategist.png|Gakushin Bunken Strategist SKM Riten Strategist.png|Riten Mansei Strategist SKM Ukin Strategist.png|Ukin Bunsoku Strategist SKM Chōryō Strategist.png|Chōryō Bun'en Strategist SKM Chōkaku Strategist.png|Chōkaku Strategist SKM Chōhō Strategist.png|Chōhō Strategist SKM Chōryō Strategist 1.png|Chōryō Strategist Gi Battles List 1 - Sōsō, 2 - Kakōton, 3 - Kakōen, 4 - Jun'iku, 5 - Kyocho, 6 - Ten'i, 7 - Kakuka, 8 - Tei'iku, 9 - Gakushin, 10 - Riten, 11 - Ukin, 12 - Chōryō, 13 - Chōkaku, 14 - Chōhō, 15 - Chōryō Go Generals and Strategists SKM All Go Staff.png|SKM All Go Staff SKM Sonsaku General.png|Sonsaku Hakufu General SKM Sonken General.png|Sonken Chūbō General SKM Shūyu General.png|Shūyu Kōkin General SKM Kōgai General.png|Kōgai Kōfuku General SKM Kannei General.png|Kannei Kōha General SKM Shūtai General.png|Shūtai Yōhei General SKM Ryomō General.png|Ryomō Shimei General SKM Rikuson General.png|Rikuson Hakugen General SKM Sonshōkō General.png|Sonshōkō General SKM Sonsaku Strategist.png|Sonsaku Hakufu Strategist SKM Sonken Strategist.png|Sonken Chūbō Strategist SKM Shūyu Strategist.png|Shūyu Kōkin Strategist SKM Kōgai Strategist.png|Kōgai Kōfuku Strategist SKM Kannei Strategist.png|Kannei Kōha Strategist SKM Shūtai Strategist.png|Shūtai Yōhei Strategist SKM Ryomō Strategist.png|Ryomō Shimei Strategist SKM Rikuson Strategist.png|Rikuson Hakugen Strategist SKM Sonshōkō Strategist.png|Sonshōkō Strategist Go Battles List 1 - Sonsaku, 2 - Sonken, 3 - Shūyu, 4 - Kōgai, 5 - Kannei, 6 - Shūtai, 7 - Ryomō, 8 - Rikuson, 9 - Sonshōkō Shoku Generals and Strategists SKM All Shoku Staff.png|SKM All Shoku Staff SKM Ryūbi General.png|Ryūbi Gentoku General SKM Kan'u General.png|Kan'u Unchō General SKM Chōhi General.png|Chōhi Yokutoku General SKM Shokatsuryō General.png|Shokatsuryō Kōmei General SKM Hōtō General.png|Hōtō Shigen General SKM Chōun General.png|Chōun Shiryū General SKM Bachō General.png|Bachō Mōki General SKM Batai General.png|Batai General SKM Kōchū General.png|Kōchū Kanshō General SKM Gengan General.png|Gengan General SKM Gien General.png|Gien Bunchō General SKM Tōtaku General.png|Tōtaku Chūei General SKM Kaku General.png|Kaku Bunwa General SKM Ryofu General.png|Ryofu Hōsen General SKM Chinkyū General.png|Chinkyū Kōdai General SKM Enshō General.png|Enshō Honsho General SKM Bunshū General.png|Bunshū General SKM Ganryō General.png|Ganryō General SKM Kōsonsan General.png|Kōsonsan Hakukei General SKM Mōkaku General.png|Mōkaku General SKM Ryūbi Strategist.png|Ryūbi Gentoku Strategist SKM Kan'u Strategist.png|Kan'u Unchō Strategist SKM Chōhi Strategist.png|Chōhi Yokutoku Strategist SKM Shokatsuryō Strategist.png|Shokatsuryō Kōmei Strategist SKM Hōtō Strategist.png|Hōtō Shigen Strategist SKM Chōun Strategist.png|Chōun Shiryū Strategist SKM Bachō Strategist.png|Bachō Mōki Strategist SKM Batai Strategist.png|Batai Strategist SKM Kōchū Strategist.png|Kōchū Kanshō Strategist SKM Gengan Strategist.png|Gengan Strategist SKM Gien Strategist.png|Gien Bunchō Strategist SKM Tōtaku Strategist.png|Tōtaku Chūei Strategist SKM Kaku Strategist.png|Kaku Bunwa Strategist SKM Ryofu Strategist.png|Ryofu Hōsen Strategist SKM Chinkyū Strategist.png|Chinkyū Kōdai Strategist SKM Enshō Strategist.png|Enshō Honsho Strategist SKM Bunshū Strategist.png|Bunshū Strategist SKM Ganryō Strategist.png|Ganryō Strategist SKM Kōsonsan Strategist.png|Kōsonsan Hakukei Strategist SKM Mōkaku Strategist.png|Mōkaku Strategist Shoku Battles List 1 - Ryūbi, 2 - Kan'u, 3 - Chōhi, 4 - Shokatsuryō, 5 - Hōtō, 6 - Chōun, 7 - Bachō, 8 - Batai, 9 - Kōchū, 10 - Gengan, 11 - Gien, 12 - Tōtaku, 13 - Kaku, 14 - Ryofu, 15 - Chinkyū, 16 - Enshō, 17 - Bunshū, 18 - Ganryō, 19 - Kōsonsan, 20 - Mōkaku Kakumei Unlike the previous two novels, the trilogy Kakumei has undergone great changes in the combat system. Instead of selecting two characters for the positions of General and strategist, the player can choose up to five characters, both generals and strategists. Every General and strategist their performance skills. Generals can inflict from one to three power damage to allied infantry, archers and riders on enemy troops, as well as to lower their spirits and attack themselves with a charge. Strategists can also use the same level of attack of all troops, as well as using the charge to arrange them spontaneous strikes, reduce the effectiveness of enemy commanders and increase the efficiency of allies. In the gameplay there is a line of time interval, which shows when the General can attack or allied strategist from the enemy side. The charge of the allied side is divided into 15 branches, which is filled during the days until the battle. The enemy side charge is divided into three sections. It is also possible instead of the activity of the General and the strategist to choose the accumulation of additional charge. The action of generals and strategists is executed when their icon reaches the top of the intermediate time line. Also near the separation of the charge, as troops of the player and enemy troops, is present the indicator of effectiveness, which decreases when the enemy unleashes an attack on the army of the player and Vice versa. When the indicator drops to zero, the next action that should have been performed after the attack is canceled. The more often the player uses the same characters, the higher their performance, displayed in the form of stars, increasing their performance and strength of a particular action. Also, the player is now available only six buildings for the allied forces. Each building gives a bonus to a particular action made by the player. The first building will strengthen the infantry, archers second., third. need now cavalry, the fourth gives more charge, amplifies the protection of the fifth, sixth pile at attack from the generals and strategists. Kakumei Gi Battle Information.png|Battle Information Kakumei Gi Selection menu.png|Character Selection menu Kakumei Gi Troop Distribution menu.png|Troop Distribution menu Kakumei Gi Choosing a formation.png|Choosing a formation Kakumei Gi Choosing an action.png|Choosing an action Gi Staff Kakumei Sōsō Batle.png|Sōsō Mōtoku Kakumei Kakōton Batle.png|Kakōton Genjō Kakumei Kakōen Batle.png|Kakōen Myōsai Kakumei Sōjin Batle.png|Sōjin Shikō Kakumei Sōkō Batle.png|Sōkō Shiren Kakumei Sōjun Batle.png|Sōjun Shiwa Kakumei Kyocho Batle.png|Kyocho Chūkō Kakumei Ten'i Batle.png|Ten'i Kakumei Jokō Batle.png|Jokō Kōmei Kakumei Jun'iku Batle.png|Jun'iku Bunjaku Kakumei Kakuka Batle.png|Kakuka Hōkō Kakumei Tei'iku Batle.png|Tei'iku Chūtoku Kakumei Chōryō Bun'en Batle.png|Chōryō Bun'en Kakumei Gakushin Batle.png|Gakushin Bunken Kakumei Riten Batle.png|Riten Mansei Kakumei Ukin Batle.png|Ukin Bunsoku Kakumei Chinkei Batle.png|Chinkei Kanyu Kakumei Chintō Batle.png|Chintō Genryū Kakumei Chōkaku Batle.png|Chōkaku Kakumei Chōhō Batle.png|Chōhō Kakumei Chōryō Batle.png|Chōryō Kakumei Kashin Batle.png|Kashin Suikō Kakumei Kataigō Batle.png|Kataigō Kakumei Gi Soldier A.png|Gi soldier A Kakumei Gi Soldier B.png|Gi soldier B Kakumei Gi Soldier C.png|Gi soldier C Kakumei Gi Soldier D.png|Gi soldier D Souten no Haou Battles List 1 - Sōsō, 2 - Kakōton, 3 - Kakōen, 4 - Sōjin, 5 - Sōkō, 6 - Sōjun, 7 - Kyocho, 8 - Ten'i, 9 - Jokō, 10 - Jun'iku, 11 - Kakuka, 12 - Tei'iku, 13 - Chōryō, 14 - Gakushin, 15 - Riten, 16 - Ukin, 17 - Chinkei, 18 - Chintō, 19 - Chōkaku, 20 - Chōhō, 21 - Chōryō, 22 - Kashin, 23 - Kataigō, Gi soldiers A,B,C,D(always) Go Staff Kakumei Sonken Bundai Batle.png|Sonken Bundai Kakumei Sonsaku Hakufu Batle.png|Sonsaku Hakufu Kakumei Sonken Chūbō Batle.png|Sonken Chūbō Kakumei Sonshōkō Batle.png|Sonshōkō Kakumei Shūyu Kōkin Batle.png|Shūyu Kōkin Kakumei Taishiji Shigi Batle.png|Taishiji Shigi Kakumei Kannei Kōha Batle.png|Kannei Kōha Kakumei Shūtai Yōhei Batle.png|Shūtai Yōhei Kakumei Kōgai Kōfuku Batle.png|Kōgai Kōfuku Kakumei Teifu Tokubō Batle.png|Teifu Tokubō Kakumei Rikuson Hakugen Batle.png|Rikuson Hakugen Kakumei Ryomō Shimei Batle.png|Ryomō Shimei Kakumei Chōshō Shifu Batle.png|Chōshō Shifu Kakumei Roshuku Shikei Batle.png|Roshuku Shikei Kakumei Go Soldier A.png|Go soldier A Kakumei Go Soldier B.png|Go soldier B Kakumei Go Soldier C.png|Go soldier C Kakumei Go Soldier D.png|Go soldier D Son Go no Ketsumyaku Battles List 1 - Sonken, 2 - Sonsaku, 3 - Shūyu, 4 - Teifu, 5 - Kōgai, 6 - Chōshō, 7 - Rikuson, 8 - Sonken, 9 - Sonshōkō, 10 - Shūtai, 11 - Kannei, 12 - Taishiji, 13 - Ryomō, 14 - Roshuku, Go soldiers A,B,C,D(always) Shoku Staff Kakumei Ryūbi Gentoku Battle.jpg|Ryūbi Gentoku Kakumei Kan'u Unchō Battle.jpg|Kan'u Unchō Kakumei Chōhi Yokutoku Battle.jpg|Chōhi Yokutoku Kakumei Shokatsuryō Kōmei Battle.jpg|Shokatsuryō Kōmei Kakumei Hōtō Shigen Battle.jpg|Hōtō Shigen Kakumei Chōun Shiryū Battle.jpg|Chōun Shiryū Kakumei Bachō Mōki Battle.jpg|Bachō Mōki Kakumei Batai Battle.jpg|Batai Kakumei Bakyū Battle.jpg|Bakyū Kakumei Batetsu Battle.jpg|Batetsu Kakumei Kōchū Kanshō Battle.jpg|Kōchū Kanshō Kakumei Gengan Battle.jpg|Gengan Kakumei Gien Bunchō Battle.jpg|Gien Bunchō Kakumei Bijiku Shichū Battle.jpg|Bijiku Shichū Kakumei Bihō Shihō Battle.jpg|Bihō Shihō Kakumei Sonken Kōyū Battle.jpg|Sonken Kōyū Kakumei Tōtaku Chūei Battle.jpg|Tōtaku Chūei Kakumei Kaku Bunwa Battle.jpg|Kaku Bunwa Kakumei Ryofu Hōsen Battle.jpg|Ryofu Hōsen Kakumei Chinkyū Kōdai Battle.jpg|Chinkyū Kōdai Kakumei Kōsonsan Hakukei Battle.jpg|Kōsonsan Hakukei Kakumei Roshoku Shikan Battle.jpg|Roshoku Shikan Kakumei Kōhosū Gishin Battle.jpg|Kōhosū Gishin Kakumei Enshō Honsho Battle.jpg|Enshō Honsho Kakumei Bunshū Battle.jpg|Bunshū Kakumei Ganryō Battle.jpg|Ganryō Kakumei Denhō Genkō Battle.jpg|Denhō Genkō Kakumei Mōkaku Battle.jpg|Mōkaku Kakumei Mike Tora Shamu Battle.jpg|Mike, Tora and Shamu Kakumei Shoku Soldier A.jpg|Shoku soldier A Kakumei Shoku Soldier B.jpg|Shoku soldier B Kakumei Shoku Soldier C.jpg|Shoku soldier C Kakumei Shoku Soldier D.jpg|Shoku soldier D Kakumei Chōryō Bun'en Battle(Shoku version).jpg|Chōryō Bun'en(7 Battle, Final Battle) Kakumei Kayū Battle.jpg|Kayū(7 Battle, Final Battle) Kakumei Tō Soldier A.jpg|Tō soldier A(temporarily) Kakumei Tō Soldier B.jpg|Tō soldier B(temporarily) Kakumei Tō Soldier C.jpg|Tō soldier C(temporarily) Kakumei Tō Soldier D.jpg|Tō soldier D(temporarily) Kakumei Enjutsu Kōro Battle.jpg|Enjutsu Kōro(Final Battle) Kakumei Chōkun Battle.jpg|Chōkun(Final Battle) Kakumei Kōso Battle.jpg|Kōso(Final Battle) Ryūki Hata no Taibō Battles List 1 - Ryūbi, 2 - Kan'u, 3 - Chōhi, 4 - Bijiku, 5 - Bihō, 6 - Kōsonsan, 7 - Chōun, 8 - Kōhosū, 9 - Tōtaku, 10 - Kaku, 11 - Chōryō, 12 - Kayū, 13 - Shokatsuryō, 14 - Hōtō, 15 - Roshoku, 16 - Sonken, 17 - Ryofu, 18 - Chinkyū, 19 - Enshō, 20 - Bunshū, 21 - Ganryō, 22 - Denhō, 23 - Kōchū, 24 - Gien, 25 - Batai, 26 - Gengan, 27 - Bachō, 28 - Bakyū, 29 - Batetsu, 30 - Mōkaku, 31 - Mike and Tora and Shamu, Shoku soldiers A,B,C,D(always, except 7), Tō soldiers A,B,C,D (7 only), 32 - Kōso, 33 - Enjutsu, 34 - Chōkun Category:Systems Category:Article stubs